It is proposed to investigate the spatial location of the carbohydrate groups in the conformation of glycoproteins. Is the oligosaccharide group totally accessible to the solvent, or is it partially buried in the protein? What is the strength of the inter- action (hydrogen-bonded interaction) between the carbohydrate and polypeptide chain? The procedures will be applied first to model glycoproteins about which much information is known of both the properties of the protein and the structure of the carbohydrate. The changes in hydrodynamic and spectral parameters of the protein will be determined as the carbohydrate groups are modified or removed, these parameters being studied in both water and more hydrophilic or denaturing solvents. In particular these studies will be applied to crystalline ovalbumin, ovomucoid and on the basis of the results the procedures will be extended to the membrane glycoproteins of HTC and mammary tumor cells grown in tissue cultures. The studies will eventually be applied to other tumor and normal cells. The supply of the materials will be a limiting factor and require that the methodologies used be adaptable to a microscale. The search for such procedures has been a continual research project and helps to advance the general area of study of carbohydrate, protein and cellular structures.